Hat
by Koka Kora
Summary: A simply visit goes array as things between Ichigo and Urahara heat up.


Ichigo still couldn't believe what had happened, even days later. It all seemed like a dream, but he knew well enough that it was all too real.

It started out as just an annoying visit from Urahara. It was getting late and rain was starting to pour, so Ichigo walked up to his window with intentions on closing it shut to find a green striped hat sitting on the window sill. Ichigo's brow furrowed and he looked around for the host of the hat to no avail before cautiously picking it up. When he tried to close the window, however, He gasped as he felt his cheek sting. He reeled around to find the Shopkeeper standing beside him. How'd he get there?

''Bastard, why are you in my room!?'' Ichigo said annoyingly, the hat still in his hand. He looked at Kisuke and realized that it was one of the rare times he's seen him without the hat on his pale hair, and thought of how... handsome he looked in the glow of the bedroom lamp. But Ichigo quickly threw away the thought, for it made his stomach flip erratically.

"Kurasaki-kun, why be so rude?" Urahara mused, a grin on his pale face, "I was caught in the rain-" He pointed toward the window for emphasis, the rain pounding against the glass- "And I thought that it would be a good idea to visit my student!"

"Urahara, if I wanted to see you I would've gone to your shop," Ichigo said dryly. Urahara shook off the comment and sat on the boy's bed. He patted the other end of the bed, his amusement showing and he said "Please, Kurasaki-kun, have a seat." Ichigo to put on a glowering look, but failed. He couldn't help but stare at his teacher's eyes as he sat and note how bright they looked this particular visit.

Ichigo could feel his face get hot when the two males locked eyes, and frantically wondered why. He was relieved, and somehow a bit disapointed when the older man looked away, now turning his eyes to his hat that was now in Ichigo's lap.

The shopkeeper looked meaningfully at the garment, "Hat please?"

Ichigo snorted. "Why do you want it back after you placed it on MY window?" He was getting a bit pissed off and decided on sharing his mood by teasing his teacher, placing the hat on his own head and crossed his arms. "I believe I have every right to keep it."

Urahara chuckled a bit. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching. "Why are you laughing!?" he demanded, his body now turning toward Urahara. "You look cute right now," the former captain replied, his mouth speaking before he even knew it.

Ichigo blushed deep red, quickly snatching the hat off of his head and placing it by the shopkeeper. This was starting to get a bit out of hand and even though a big amount of him wanted to continue, his better judgment told him that this was wrong.

Ichigo was about to tell the old man to leave, but the words were caught in his throat when Urahara grabbed both of the boy's wrists, his eyes glazed with lust. Ichigo's blush deepened even more when the older man leaned in, lips only inches away from each other. Their eyes met one another's, both silently agreeing that it was alright to continue. As their lips touched, both men's better judgment vanished.

Urahara, having done this before in his lifetime, expertly sucked on the boy's bottom lip, being rewarded with a soft moan from the redhead. They both grasped for air, the blond taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth and explore everything inside. Ichigo moaned again as he was pinned onto his bed, his back arching and his eyes fluttering.

Not long after, both men realized that kissing wasn't enough. The redhead wrapped his arms around the man's neck as pale fingers ran up and down Ichigo's body. Urahara was fully on top of Ichigo, his body rocking in a rhythm, their clothed groins brushing against each other and sending whimpers and moans

to escape from the both of them.

"K-kisuke..." Ichigo breathed, his cock erect in his tight pants. Urahara nibbled his way to the boy's face, sucking and nipping at his jawline before replying "Yes, Kurasaki-kun?" his voice just as soft.

"T-take... take your c-clothes off," the boy murmured, his blush still fully visible. The shopkeeper nodded and obliged, helping Ichigo shed his clothes as well.

"Kisuke," Ichigo murmured again, "Call me Ichigo." Urahara smiled, busying himself with leaving trails of kisses up and down Ichigo's body.

Their cocks were already hard, and Ichigo moaned the man's name when he came close to his shaft.

Hearing his named moaned like that sent shivers down Urahara's spine, and he couldn't remember the last time someone made him feel like that.

They returned back to their rhythm, pants and moans filled the room as their fully erect members brushed against one another. Ichigo could feel it- he was really close to coming. He grabbed the bedsheets and arched his back, bucking savagely against the other body.

"Oh god.. oh- Kisuke!" Ichigo moaned, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. His muscles were tensing up and he felt like he was going to explode. He loved this feeling, and he doubted anyone but that perverted Shopkeeper could make him feel this wonderful.

Urahara was close to release. He bucked hard three more times, each time pronouncing each syllable lovingly, "Ich-i-Go!" before both of their stomachs coiled madly, releasing their semen. Urahara laid himself on Ichigo, feebly nicking at the redhead's neck. He breathed in deeply, wanting to take in every smell and sound.

Ichigo's eyes had started to regain their acuteness, the haze of the climax slowly and sadly drifting away. He nibbled on the older man's ear, and murmured three words that made Urahara's heart skip a beat and reply, "I love you too, Ichigo" before the two lovers fell asleep.


End file.
